Thera
Subject Abilities * 7451 has incredible physical strength, and can easily overpower several full grown dragons using its size and strength. A swipe from the front limbs can snap the back or neck, and a kick from the back limbs can cause breakage as well as severe internal damage. Subject 7451 has also been observed using its horns to gore prey or... opponents. * The tip of 7451's tail is equipped with a medium sized SandWing-like stinger, but the venom is five times as deadly and kills much faster. This is thought to be a product of the subject's desert centipede DNA. When envenomated, the victim must receive immediate treatment. The venom contains toxins that shut down neural activity and cause muscle paralysis. The wound will begin to rapidly decay surrounding flesh before the heart stops entirely. * It can produce an array of chirps and growls that only it seems to understand. 7451's roar is incredibly loud, and can be heard through several walls of solid lead and across a distance of 5 and a half miles. * This subject's jaw strength is immense, and can easily snap bone through many layers of flesh. It has been recorded as being 2000 pounds of pressure per square inch. * 7451 does have the ability to speak, but it does so rarely, and only to certain individuals. Disposition * Subject 7451 is easily enraged, and has what is described as a "fragile ego". It dislikes being called by its subject number, and calls itself "Thera". If observers or examiners refuse to call it by Thera, it will turn violent. It also becomes angry if it is referred to as male. On one occasion Dr. REDACTED was severely injured after referring to 7451 as male. It has a neutral reaction to being referred to as non-binary or female, and seems to prefer those pronouns. * If Subject 7451's guidelines are followed, it will become somewhat compliant if no one attempts to touch or get too close to it. It is mostly silent, and speaks in broken Draconian. It is assumed that 7451 learned Draconian from hearing staff speak around it. If queried, 7451 will only answer questions that it chooses to. It will become angry if pressed to answer questions that it will not speak on. * It takes upwards to three or four hours for Subject 7451 to relax after being set off by one of the above criteria. Going within three meters of 7451 while it is in a rage is incredibly dangerous, and could result in maiming or death. Data Strength: Higher than any subject previously tested on. Immense physical power. Sight: Average in daylight, but can see very well in the dark. Hearing: Very good. Can detect staff from several halls away. Smell: Incredible. Can detect scents through several walls. Speed: Slow. 7451's large body mass makes it rather slow when running. Flight: Although 7451 was born with wings, they are too small to lift it off of the ground. It can glide for very short distances. Notes Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:LGBT+